


Forgotten

by tearoseglasses



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold Questline, hello yes this is a bit of a concept, thank you EpicNate for the inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Summary: Based in the idea that The Eye of Magnus is a prison.I don't know if I'll continue building off thisupdate: I am continuing it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

He would never get used to the taste of magic. Metallic and sharp. Similar to blood but no salt. Closer to the way a wound from one of those horrendous dwarven spider machines felt. How long had it been now? Who knows. It hadn't felt like forever. Though it very well could be. Faiyis is probably still trying to figure out the norse magics to get him out. 

Syrabane and Magnus are similar but still very different. And the runes scratched all over the sphere would be the main dilemma. But Faiyis would be able to solve it. She was always more attentive than him. 

Hmm. It felt different today though. Pulsing like a heart. He hadn't felt that constant beat in himself since he was trapped. But this was definitely what it had always felt like. 

Like one of the dwarves clocks. If that's what they called them. He can't quite remember if he's being honest. The dwarves always seemed rather arrogant to him. A sundial worked just fine for them. 

It's getting faster. 

It had never done this before.

He can see dull light, clouded and blocked by his eyelids, but definitely there. It had never done this either. Glow on the inside. It was glowing when they had first brought him to it when it was still whole before they separated it and placed him inside. But that was the outside. The runes and the lines. So what is this? 

_ "Ancano! Stop this!" _

_ "Don't go near him! We don't know what this will do!" _

The beating is more frantic. 

Ancano? What sort of name is that? A new apprentice of Faiyis's? That's not a name he'd ever heard before... 

_ "Savos! Don't!" _

His eyes shoot open. 

The beating stops. 

He glances around at blue magic swirling around him. This is the light. What happened out there? Who is Savos? That is a Chimer name. What is a Chimer doing here? 

The beating starts again. 

His eyes sting and he blinks before shutting them again. 

Damned magic. 

The beating is steady again. 

_ "This power is mine..." _

What power? His prison? He hasn't heard a voice in... a long time. Who are these people? Where is Faiyis? 

_ "There is something greater in this... more than what the texts that apprentice brought are telling..." _

Apprentice? He must not be one then. But who is he? 

_ "Whatever. When Estormo returns with the staff from that insufferable nord, all of this will be mine. Everything this eye contains." _

Staff? The same one that forced the sphere open and shut? 

The beating stops. 

All is quiet again. 

And it remains that way.

Until it is not. 

The beating is faster than before and the light from the magic grown dim then returns with force. It feels like water moving in and out, hitting the shore, and then leaving it, taking some sand or pebbles with it before pushing in different ones. 

He tenses as the pulsing dies for a moment, light vanishing before beginning again. 

_ "Ancano! This must stop!" _

_ "You cannot stop me!" _

Mirhis opens his eyes as the eye cracks, opening an inch at its seams. The magic inside seeps out, forming small entities. Guardians. The eye snaps shut again. He stares at one seam and eventually, it opens again. He catches a glimpse of a gold elf. Too tall to be a chimer. An altmer? He'd never seen one. Is that what they're like? 

It shuts again and next it opens, he sees a nord. Broad as he remembers them. Same braids. Same gritted teeth. 

He watches it shut and cracks again, the rest of the blue magic leaking out of it. The crack remains. The elf is on the ground and the nord is leaning on a staff. The staff. 

"Gods above me..." the nord stands straight looking at the sphere. Mirhis stares at him. He stares back. " _ Gods above me _ , MIRABELLE! TOLFDIR!" he walks closer to the eye, sticking a few fingers through the small seam. 

"Kraes? You won!"

"There's a person in the eye!" 

"What?!"

"Quickly, come look!" The nord moves and two others take his place, staring into the eye. Mirhis stares back. He cannot move. 

"Try using the staff!" 

"Kraes!" A robed figure materializes in the room. "Do not!"

"Why not!?"

"That prison is much older than any of us. Whoever resides in it should stay there."

"The eye is weak, Kraes!"

"It isn't a nord... Mirabelle, see the ears?"

"An elf?"

"I believe so." 

"What if Ancano managed to trap someone! It was opening and closing!"

"Kraes, I warn you, releasing whomever it is from their prison could have dire consequences."

Mirhis stares at the nord, who glances at the staff, then back at him. His eyes snap shut as the nord holds the staff up, releasing a blast of blue light onto the eye. The cracks snap shut and the runes glow. The sphere moves and shakes before cracking apart. Each piece drops, turning into dust. 

The four are left staring at a Mirhis, who drops into the dust. He opens his eyes again, staring at the stone floor before moving his arms and legs. He sits up slowly. He can feel the eyes of all four. 

"That... that's a snow elf... isn't it, Tolfdir...?"

Mirhis tenses and three of them, the nords, walk to face him. 

"Oh, gods it is a Snow Elf." 

_ Nords. _

He looks to the spot where the fourth was. They're gone. 

"Can you talk?" One of them... Kraes? Takes a step closer to him before one of the others grabs him. 

"Kraes..." 

He shakes off the grip, walking closer, "Have you been in there since it was made?"

Mirhis clears his throat, cringing at some minor pain, "I believe so." His voice is barely there. 

"Why were you put there?"

"Kraes, he needs water."


	2. Chapter 2

He stares at the dust, a thick blanket over his shoulders. A… kind gesture. The nord, Kraes, hadn’t let go of the staff. The others had moved the, the body of a fallen elf. Another gesture, he assumes. 

“Kraes-”

“I want to know!”

“By the Gods, how has Hermaeus Mora not trapped you yet!”

“If he were a killer, we’d be dead.”

“Unless that thing was keeping him from doing it!”

Ah.

“And he’s been out of it for an hour now.”

“Kraes-”

“Mira, you’re Arch Mage now. But acting like there is not a Falmer sitting in the Hall is beyond even you!”

She sighs, rubbing her temples. She looks… The most disheveled out of all of them, “I have a mess to clean up, the town is in turmoil, you _cannot_ take him past the front gate.”

“I’m sure he’s hungry. I’ll just get him comfortable here. That’s all, Mira.”

“Good. Tolfdir, I’m going to need you with me.”

“Of course.”

Two of them walk out of the hall, leaving the… eccentric nord with him. Kraes turns to him and walks over. They stare at each other for a moment. Kraes clears his throat, “Do you have a name?”

“... Sida.”

“Kraes.”

“Where am I?”

“The College of Winterhold.”

“Winterhold?”

“Winterhold… wasn’t founded when you would have been out of the Eye,” He scrambles to pull out a worn canvas map from a bag on his back, laying it down on the ground for Sida to look at, “We’re here, on the coast. Saarthaal, where we found you, is here.”

“You… found me. Was Saarthaal abandoned?”

“A long time ago.”

“A long time to you?”

“... Yes.”

“What happened?”

“We don’t know exactly… The elves attacked and after that-” He bites his tongue, swiping the map up, “I’m sure you’re hungry, how about we go to the kitchen and I cook. My Móðir taught me some of the recipes from Solthiem. It’s probably a little similar to what you ate.” He offers a hand that Sida takes after a moment, the blanket falling off his shoulders. The two walk across the hall to the door. Sida jumps slightly as the doors swing open. Kraes walks out into a courtyard, covered in two feet of snow. Sida follows, stopping for a moment in the snow. Cold. It’s such a nice cold compared to what he felt in Saarthaal.

“You’ve missed it, haven’t you?”

“The snow?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.” Sida takes a moment longer in the snow before following the nord into one of many towers. 

“You can sit. I’ll get started.”

Sida pulls a wooden chair out from a table, sitting, watching as Kraes pulls out a few items, places a cup of water in front of him, and starts moving. Sida holds the cup for a moment before taking a drink.

“Where did you live?”

“Northwest of here.”

“Close?”

“Not particularly.”

“Why’d they put you in there?”

“They didn’t exactly tell me while they dragged me down there.”

“Hm.”

“Why did you build a city here?”

“Why?”

“The storms that come in from the sea cause the cliffs to break every now and then. We stayed away.”

“Well, you were right to avoid it.”

“How long ago?”

“It’s been a while. They’ve rebuilt most of it.”

“They know it will happen again?”

“They think we did it.”

“We?”

“The college. With magic.” Kraes looks over as Sida snorts.

“I couldn’t have been in there too long then. Unless you are all that stubborn.”

“You think that’s why you got put in there?”

“Possibly.”

“What kinds of magic do you do?”

“Not many I can speak about. You?”

“Destruction, alteration, and some restoration.”

“How long?”

“12 years.”

“Always here? Or are there other schools?”

“I’m also from northwest of here. Started here 5 years ago.”

“You studied on your own?”

“Yep.”

“Hm.”

“Did you?”

“No. Practice in solitude was reserved for other aspects.”

“Of magic?”

“Partly.”

“A secret?”

“Yes.”

“You have a lot of those.”

“Yes.”

“This needs to cook, lets go back outside.”

Sida follows him back out into the cold. He looks up at the sky as the sun breaks through the clouds. 

“Snow Elves worshipped Auri-El, right?”

“Yes.”

“You can stay out here. I’ll go finish up and bring the food out.”


End file.
